


You're Jealous

by ScrotieMcBoogerBalls



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bitter assholes, Can't stop the threesome sex, Jealousy, M/M, Morons never win, Temper Tantrums, Threesome - M/M/M, Yandere, bad fruit, butthurt, crazy fans, groin kicking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 01:45:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19052749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls/pseuds/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls
Summary: The real reason the asshole keeps harassing Curtis.





	You're Jealous

Ever since Curtis married Shiro and Keith some asshole has been sending him threatening letters full of graphic descriptions of rape and violence they wish on him and whenever they see him in public they say those things with a sickly sweet smile on their face telling him he's a bad gay and is killing real gays. And no matter how many times they ignore the moron or beat them up they don't go away but then one day Curtis discovered the real reason.

"Why were you watching me shower and touching yourself?"

"BECAUSE YOU'RE A GAPING ASSHOLE WHO DESERVES TO DIE HAVING HIS THROAT FUCKED WHILE SENDAK BEATS YOU WITH A RULER!" the creepy asshole said before going off on a rant about all the horrible things they want to happen to Curtis while still masturbating.

"Oh my quiznak," said Acxa, "you're in love with Curtis and wanted him to be all yours! And he didn't pick you because he has taste and doesn't stick his dick in crazy!"

"SHUT UP, SKANK! Go back to ruining Keith by making him straight!" the creep screamed. Acxa rolled her eyes and kicked him in the crotch before going off to bang Veronica.

"It's true, isn't it?" Curtis said. "You're mad that I picked Shiro and Keith over you and you're spreading rumors about me being a slut who deserves to die. You wanted my asshole to stay virgin tight for you and you alone but I let someone else fuck me so you think I'm a slut now, but you can't stop jerking off to me."

"YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE MIIIIINE!" the creepy stalker wailed like the bitch they are. "IF I CAN'T HAVE YOU THEN NO ONE SHOULD LOVE YOU! YOU'RE A FAILURE FOR NOT FUCKING ME YOU GAPING ASSHOLE!"

"Well, he chose us," Keith said smugly. "Live with it. Or go fuck your melons."

"Now watch us fuck him like the hot sexy man he is," Shiro taunted. The three husbands had wild sex right there in front of the jealous creepy asshole who screamed and kicked and had a million tantrums but couldn't do anything to stop them because they're a spoiled child with no power and it's never going to make Curtis love them. So they went off to fuck a bunch of unripe melons and cry themselves to sleep. While they slept Allura yeeted them into a dumpster where they got herpes from lying in month-old fish skins and dog shit.


End file.
